Lily's Story
by zinnia
Summary: Just my first attempt at fanfiction, an L/J probably later on, generaly just telling the story of Lily.
1. Introducing Lily

"Mom, where is platform nine and three-quarters?" asked Lily Evans.  
  
"Why don't we ask that man over there? It looks like he works here." was the reply. "Excuse me, sir? But could you please direct us to a platform nine and three-quarters?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't say I've heard of that, let me see your ticket, maybe there was a mista-he was interrupted by a man with a boy about Lily's age, who was carrying an owl cage.  
  
"Pardon me for eavesdropping," he started, "but my son's ticket was also misprinted platform nine and three-quarters, and we've just got it all sorted out, so I can direct them to the correct train." He then directed his attention the Evan's. "Does that sound okay with you?" he asked. They nodded, so the man nodded as well, and walked away.  
  
"So, are you Muggles then?" asked the boy with the owl cage excitedly. "James! Show some manners!" said the man sharply. Then he looked up and smiled. He extended is hand and said "My name is Harold Potter, and this is my son James, and he's starting his first year at Hogwarts." Lily's father shook his hand and replied, "I'm Thomas Evans, and this is my wife Zinnia and my daughter Lily-it's her first year at Hogwarts as well, and I'm afraid we're rather lost."  
  
"Yes, We can show you to platform nine and three-quarters. Muggles don't know how to find it, that's why we interrupted your conversation with that man," said Harold with a grin.  
  
Lily spoke up shyly, "Pardon sir, but.what exactly IS a 'Muggle'?" James looked at her and smiled. "It's the term we use for non-magic folk." 


	2. The Bus Ride...introducing...SIRIUS!

A/N: Well, I just decided to post what little I had of this fic yesterday, just to see if people liked the way I started and such. I got positive feedback.so I guess I'll continue (  
  
Okay well, I hate Peter :P Just like everyone else. But I hate the way people make him a loser~ish tag-along, because if that were true, then the Potters wouldn't have trusted him to be their secret-keeper. But I don't really wanna write about him yet.so I think I'll just have him transfer into Hogwarts somewhere down the line :P  
  
Anyhow.on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once James and Lily's parents were convinced that they were safely on the bus to Hogwarts, they left the platform talking amongst themselves, leaving James and Lily to fend for themselves.  
  
"Oy! James! Over here!" yelled a black-haired boy Lily had never seen. James smiled as they walked over to the boy, and introduced him to be Sirius Black. "He lives next door to me, and him, his cousin Remus, and I have big plans at this school!" James added with a smirk. "I can't wait," said Lily dryly.  
  
Once they were all on the bus, and on the way to Hogwarts, Sirius turned to Lily. "So, what house do you want to be in?" he asked. Lily answered excitedly. "Gryffindor, of course! It sounds by far the best, although I'm going by only what I've read."  
  
James interrupted, "Sirius, Remus, and I want to be in Gryffindor too, although Remus's parents were in Ravenclaw."  
  
"So where exactly is this 'Remus' you've been talking about?" asked Lily curiously. Sirius replied, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He'll turn up eventually."  
  
A/N: Bleh.this chapter is even shorter then the first one. But once I get the story going, I'll make them longer ( I promise. 


	3. Remus and...*barfs* Snape

1 A/N: Whoops :P I said bus.I meant train. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Remus! Wait up!" cried James as he stepped of the Hogwarts TRAIN.  
  
"There you guys are," started Remus, "I couldn't find your compartment on the bus, so I just sat in one with this bloke." He pointed to the guy standing next to him. "This is Severus Snape."  
  
Once everyone was introduced, they were directed to a boat, and they rowed off to Hogwarts.  
  
(I really hope you didn't expect me to make up some song for the sorting hat, just rest easy that everyone was placed in Gryffindor, except of course, Snape, who was put in Slytherin. But.moving on with the story.skip ahead a couple days to the start of lessons.)  
  
"Bloody," said Lily exasperatingly, "Are we ever gonna find this class?"  
  
"It can't be too far off," said James, "we've been just about everywhere else but down that corridor."  
  
"Hey Guys! Wait Up!" they heard Snape yell from down the stairs.  
  
He grinned at James and Lily. "Lost, are you?"  
  
Lily glared at him. "No, we were just going to class."  
  
"Well fear not, my dear lady, I shall escort you." Snape said with a smirk. 


End file.
